A consumption experience for content such as music, video, movies, television, applications, games, etc. may be provided by a suitable computing device such as a television, personal computer, laptop, media player, mobile device, etc. h is not uncommon for a user to have more than one such device, and in some cases, two or more of the devices may be paired with one another. Further, in some consumption content scenarios, a consumption experience may have an additional supplemental experience that is related to the primary consumption experience. However, the device pairing and supplemental experience functionalities are typically separate.